Flowers and Gold
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none Flowers and Gold is an optional quest in Act II which Geralt can obtain by speaking either with the ferryman or Yaren Bolt, a woodcutter. Walkthrough When Geralt first arrives at the landing in the Swamp, if he speaks with the ferryman again (since he had to speak to him to get to the swamp), he'll find out that Yaren Bolt has some work for a witcher, or so it seems: flower-picking not usually being up there on the list of witcherly activities. But I guess this is herb-gathering, much more manly. To get all the details, Geralt must speak with Yaren in the Lumberjacks' Glade directly. There is a (very minor) bug in the game at this point. When Geralt has his conversation with Yaren, the only way to actually get the quest is to agree to "play herbalist" and let Yaren describe the Beggartick plants, whether or not Geralt already knows about (and might even have in his inventory at that very moment!) Beggartick. However, this is very minor and does not otherwise affect gameplay. One might not even call this a bug, but more of a poorly executed game advancement device, as Beggartick becomes more plentiful in the swamp after this conversation. It gets more plentiful still after this quest is complete, of course!. So, Yaren gives Geralt the quest to get Beggartick for the ferryman and it's off he goes to gather flowers, killing all those nasty creatures who get in his way as he goes. Once Geralt has the five blossoms, he must bring them to the ferryman, not to Yaren. The ferryman then thanks Geralt, takes the flowers and gives him the cash to bring back to Yaren. Only then should Geralt go back to see Yaren to report on his progress and collect the reward. When he goes to negotiate the reward with Yaren, Geralt has a choice: :Keep the gold: Since he did all the work, he can keep the money, which will displease Yaren but not make a complete enemy of him (you can still get the A Long Way from Home quest), or :Share the gold: Geralt can share the money as originally agreed. So ends the quest. Notes * While Geralt is in the glade, there is another lumberjack who will sell him several things, including a silver ring, sodden mead and a piece of red meteorite ore, all for the low, low price of 200 orens. * Since the introduction of the Enhanced Edition, an additional goodie received in the above exchange is the formula for Wives' Tears. * When I did this, I did not actually receive a piece of meteorite ore, though I did get mead and the ring. Let the buyer beware! It is entirely possible that getting the piece of ore is contingent on having previously found no more than 2 pieces of red ore (but I have not confirmed this) * As said above, there may be a case in which the buyer does not receive the meteorite ore. However, in my case, I received all of the items, including the meteorite ore and I had found more than 2 pieces of red meteorite ore prior to the buying. * Additional note: The red meteorite became available only in the Enhanced Edition. It was missing in the standard edition and this was apparently a bug. The recipe for Wives' Tears was available already in the standard edition, but he player would not be notified of this if it had been learned earlier. ~Edi Phases Beggartick Flowers I made a deal with chief lumberjack Yaren Bolt. The dwarf asked me to find beggartick flowers and he arranged a buyer - a ferryman at the harbor. Yaren Bolt expects half of the payment for selling the herb. I have to find 5 beggartick flowers and bring them to the ferryman who lives in a house at the harbor. I have to find 5 beggartick flowers. Herbs I learned that lumberjacks respect Yaren Bolt's monopoly on herb trade. The Druids The druids told me about the beggartick flower. It is a valuable and rare herb. Beggartick is a valuable and rare herb. Nonhumans Nonhumans from the swamp camp are not into herb cultivation. I also feel they don't like Yaren Bolt. The Brickmakers The brickmakers value the beggartick flower for its properties but most of all they use it as a sacrifice to the swamp deities. Gramps The old man from the swamps claims that the beggartick flowers are a valuable alchemical component. He even gave me a recipe for a potion containing this ingredient. The beggartick flowers are a valuable alchemical component. The Ferryman I've already gathered 5 beggartick flowers. I have to take them to the ferryman on the harbor. I must take the beggartick flowers to the ferryman on the harbor. (500 XP) Cash Settlement Share in the Profits This concludes the quest. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act II es:Flores y Oro